Bormann informs Hitler
Bormann informs Hitler is a scene in Downfall that is one of the most commonly used in parodies. It can also be used as a stand-alone parody, as is a good alternative to the overly used Original Bunker Scene. Stand-alone parodies that make use of this scene are usually named "Hitler is informed...", a great source of confusion, as parodies where Günsche informs Hitler also use the same name. In Downfall Rochus Misch is watching a teleprinter print out a telegram from Hermann Göring. After the message is printed, Misch tears it off and tells Traudl Junge to bring it to Martin Bormann. Bormann, who is sitting at Hitler's workplace, takes the folder from Traudl and thanks her. He proceeds to read the letter, only to jump off his seat seconds later and promptly heads to the adjacent room, with Traudl looking at him with a disconcerted face. He enters Hitler's private room, and informs him he has a message from Göring. Given Hitler's permission, he goes on to read the message, telling him that because Hitler wanted to stay in Berlin, Göring asked for permission to become vice-chancellor, so he can take control of the Third Reich with the "necessary power and authority". He goes on that if he (Göring) doesn't get a response by 10:00 that night, he will assume that Hitler is incapacitated, and finishes that he will serve the well being of the people and the fatherland. Bormann sums up the news: Göring betrayed him and Germany. Walther Hewel comments that Göring's point isn't unjustified, because the communications system could break down at any time, and that would make them lose contact with the rest of the world, so they couldn't pass off orders. In contrast, Joseph Goebbels thinks that Göring wants to seize power, and stated that he never trusted the mob he gathered at Obersalzberg, commenting that it "stinks of a coup." Hitler twitches in anger, referring to Göring as "that loser..." before escalating his voice to the point where he calls him a lazybones. As he rants on, Albert Speer arrives and greets Traudl who is waiting outside the room and overhearing the rant. She asks him about his trip to Berlin, and he tells her that it wasn't easy and that he must meet with the Führer. Heinz Linge who is standing by the door to Hitler's office recommends that he wait for a little while. Inside, Hitler questions Göring's action with the Luftwaffe and yells that alone is enough to get Göring executed. He continues calling him a morphine addict who corrupted Germany, and mutters "And now this..." before stating that he betrayed him; while twitching, he cries out, "Me of all people!". Goebbels stares at the ground before Hitler finally declares that he wants Göring to be deprived of power and removed from office, and states that if he doesn't survive the war, Göring will be executed. In the Parodies This scene has become increasingly common for parody making. It's also an alternative to the often used Original Bunker Scene, because it also shows Hitler being informed of bad news and ranting.﻿ The part where Traudl passes the file and Martin Bormann thanking her are sometimes parodied in an explicit manner, for example, Traudl telling "I got something good" and Bormann replying "dat ass, I hope". It is unknown where this trend came from and who started doing so. RBC56 edited this scene for Hitler Stuck In Traffic, which eventually turned to be one of his most-viewed parodies. Speer's use of his Eye of Boob Detection in parodies originated from this scene. Meanwhile, Heinz Linge's one-liner becomes the basis for the Lingepedia parody series. Many mondegreens are present in this scene, such as "Wankstain," "Vulpix," and "Wait, I'm not finished!" Transcript Trivia *This scene is not to be confused with the Günsche informs Hitler scene because many parodies from both scenes use the title of "Hitler is informed ______" *This is the only time Göring's morphinism is mentioned in the film. *Hitler is shown to twitch while ranting, and his eyes seem to pop out when he stated that Göring corrupted Germany. *The beginning of the scene which features Misch receiving Göring's telegram, Traudl being handed the telegram and Misch watching her depart is rarely used in parodies. *In the theatrical version, the scene begins with Rochus Misch receiving a telegram from Göring. It abruptly cuts to Bormann already reading from the folder. Traudl delivering the report to Bormann didn't make the cut and is only in the extended version. **The theatrical version, however, found much less use in parodies compared to the extended edition counterpart. This can be attributed to Hitler Rants Parodies supplying the extended version of the scene as a blank scene (without subtitles). *Due to Göring's association with food among Untergangers, they started bufallaxing "Luftwaffe" to "Luftwaffles." The joke then entered the Bunker Jokes. *'Goof:' When the teletypewriter is receiving the letter, Göring's name is aligned to the left of the paper. When the letter is being pulled out it visibly switched to the right. The left-aligned letter also appears to be in all-lowercase, while proper cases are used on the other one. *Goebbels uses the Yiddish term "Mischpoche" to insult Göring's entourage. Even though it is strange, that Goebbels uses a word of Hebrew origin, the word was actually added to the German dictionary Duden during Hitler's rule. *There is a mysterious shadow cast on the door behind Hitler's back in the close shot of him. First pointed out by mfaizsyahmi, he first speculated that it was a filming crew member's shadow, but upon later inspection, he believes it was Bormann with the folder, and the table lamp being the light source. Interestingly, the shadow indicates Bormann closes the folder immediately, but a split second later it shows him still looking at the open folder. Later, the close-up of Hitler shows the shadow of Bormann flipping the folder. Gallery Rochus Misch receiving Goering's telegram.jpg|Loading telegram... Goring's letter left.jpg|Goring's name was signed on the left, in lowercase... Goring's letter right.jpg|...But suddenly jumped to the right, and now properly cased. Rochus Misch looking at Traudl.jpg|Misch needs a favor. Bormann reads letter.jpg|Bormann reads the letter. HewelKF.jpg|Hewel shows Bormann he knows Kung Fu. Speer Traudl Detector.jpg|The birth of Speer's Eye of Boob Detection. Heinz Linge.jpg|Linge guarding Hitler's room. Speer and traudl.PNG|Traudl taking notice of Speer. Hitler potrait.png|Hitler hits his chest. Bormann 1.png|Bormann stares at Skeletor. Category:Downfall Scenes Category:Common parody scenes Category:Common Series Category:Ranting scenes Category:Scenes with transcript